


After Image of the Messenger

by PicMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicMurasaki/pseuds/PicMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Sam could see hallucinations of the archangel Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Image of the Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wrote on it’s own and it became longer than expected. I love the concept of the story, but my writing abilities couldn’t do it any justice. If anyone would read or even understand this ficlet, thank you. ~~And if anyone could help me fix this, but meh, that would be asking for far too much.~~
> 
> This was originally posted in my tumblr.
> 
>  **Warning:** Mention of suicide only at the start. And season 8 spoilers.

It happened some time when Sam was alone in the Impala. Dean and Cas were nowhere to be found after they killed Dick, Kevin and Meg were taken by Crowley and Bobby was dead.

Sam was bordering between sane and insane because of the quiet. He knows the feeling of insane, he’d been there.

He also thought it was really tempting to just drive and drive and drive and crash the Impala somewhere. That would end it, but if he sees Dean on the other side, Sam didn’t want his brother to be angry at him for destroying his baby…

Sam didn’t stop thinking. He needed someone to talk to. Even his hallucination of Lucifer would be welcomed right now… he shook his head. No. Maybe not him.

“Hey there kiddo…”

It may had been desperation. Sam’s mind may be playing tricks on him, but for now, he’ll take what he can get. His prayer had been answered.

“Hey there, Gabriel…” Sam greets the archangel who was now riding shotgun.

Anyone’s better than no one.

~~~

Sam knew better than to talk to his guardian angel in public. At least with Gabriel, Sam was in full control unlike when he was seeing hallucinations of Lucifer. He could pray for the archangel to come and Gabriel knows when it was his cue to leave so Sam won’t look crazy enough as he already was.

The archangel would tell him stories of his exploits from years back. Gabriel ranted about his archangel duties and how he ended up running away from heaven and began to masquerade as Loki, the Trickster. Of course, Sam knew it was all just him making things up in his head.

And then Sam had his fateful meeting with Amelia…

The next time Sam called for Gabriel, the archangel was wearing a frown on his face. Sam didn’t know why. He simply brushed it off thinking Gabriel might’ve been in a bad mood.

It was strange. Sam wondered why the Gabriel in his head was contradicting the happiness he felt…

~~~

When Dean got back from purgatory. Sam called for his archangel to tell him about the good news once he found himself alone in the motel.

“And Castiel?” Gabriel asked, his eyes were hopeful that his little brother had escaped purgatory with Dean.

Sam didn’t know why he was repeating the question again on his head. Why did he make Gabriel ask when he knew what the answer would be? Sam looked down and shook his head.

Gabriel simply replied with an “Oh…” took out a lollipop and turns away from Sam as he ate it in silence.

They both mourned for Castiel…

~~~

Sam met with his brother’s vampire friend a few days ago and he didn’t trust Benny one bit. He hated Dean for it.

Sam told Gabriel about it and the archangel listened.

“How come I’m the one who’s wrong while he’s always right?” he cried out, frustrated, “He killed my friend—” Amy, the kitsune, Gabriel nods, “— while he lets his vampire live? It’s unfair…!”

There were times that Sam’s grateful that Gabriel was there to listen…

~~~

“Cas is back,” it was the first thing he said as soon as Gabriel appeared.

Sam loved how Gabriel showed a relieved smile, “Great, that means more time for us while your big bro’s busy with my lil bro!” the archangel was now laughing.

Of course, Sam had always thought his brother had this ‘connection’ with Cas. Why wouldn’t the Gabriel in his head think so too?

“Oops, gotta go!” Gabriel suddenly looked panic stricken. He snaps his fingers, there was fluttering of wings and he was gone.

Seconds later, Dean and Cas came in the motel carrying dinner. Sam noticed Castiel quietly walk to where Gabriel stood before he disappeared. Castiel looked around and tilts his head in confusion.

~~~

There was only anger. He needed to calm himself. He was too angry at Dean for what he did. The fake text from Amelia.

Sam wanted to take it out on someone and there’s only one person in his mind. It was the first time they actually quarelled.

“You helped Dean steal Amelia’s phone, didn’t you?”

Gabriel shrugs, “Myeah, I did,” he honestly said. Not feeling guilty one bit. He was jealous, Sam knew. His angel never liked Amelia for some strange reason. 

The angel spoke, “I strategically placed her phone juuust beside the window so Dean could reach for it,” he crosses his arms like a stubborn child and sat down on the only bed in the motel.

“I hate you,” Sam said. Though he didn’t really mean it, he wanted to take it back but the angel was already gone in a blink of an eye.

If he hates the Gabriel in his head, then he hates a part of himself.

Sam thought he’ll probably apologise once he’s completely calmed down. He can’t risk losing this hallucination…

~~~

It was their third week in the Bunker. Their Home Base.

“I can’t stand him anymore…!”

Dean was fresh out of shower, wearing his usual dead-guy robe, and was about to enter the Bunker’s library when he heard his little brother complaining about someone to someone. He slows down his pace and listened…

“He never let’s me work in peace, he always bothers me…!”

Was Sammy talking to someone over the phone? It made him wonder.

“He would even slip me a drink or two or three, until I pass out. He says I’m not getting much sleep because of work,” his little brother whined.

Sam was talking about him, Dean thought. Who else worries about the gentle giant’s welfare anyway?

“Now, now, I’m sure he’s just concerned like the big brother he is. I know, cause I am a big bro myself!” there was another voice in the room with Sam. Dean tensed.

“… You suck at being a big brother though,” came Sam’s voice with a playful sounding reply. “Really, Dean could at least try to help out, Gabriel…” he sighs, tired from all the all-nighter archiving work for the Men of Letters.

Gabriel? The Trickster Archangel who had died?

Dean felt he needed to confront whoever or whatever his brother’s talking with, “Sammy!?” he steps out and Sam looked at him with surprised horror in his eyes. Green eyes looked across to where Sam was sitting and there he was, the archangel Gabriel, not even properly using the seats. He was sitting on the table as he talked with Sam.

“Gabriel,” Dean growled, “We thought you were dead,” he was glaring at the angel, “This place is protected with every kind of charm or warding symbols known to man or— hunter. How the hell did you got in!?”

He noticed Sam’s surprised expression change to confusion, and there was something else. His eyes darted off from Dean to Gabriel and back. Right, Sam was keeping his angel’s existence a secret from his own brother.

Gabriel shrugs and continued on with his reply to Dean, “I am an angel slash demi-god. Maybe the wards didn’t know how to keep me away? An unknown supernatural specie perhaps?” he laughed at his not-so joke. Besides, what else could be the reason how he got in?

Sam’s eyes were still changing from the angel to his brother, “Sammy?” Dean called out and his little brother’s eyes stayed on him, “You okay?” he asked concerned, when he noticed Sam had been very quiet the whole time since he came in.

“Dean, you could see Gabriel…?” the younger hunter questions.

“I’m talking with him now, Am I?” Dean blinks. He could read Sam’s confusion equals his own at this point, all those question he’d want to ask Gabriel, “I don’t get it. Was I not supposed to see him…?”

Gabriel was smiling from ear to ear, amused with watching the brothers talk about him. When Sam’s eyes fell on him, his smile went wider than possible, “Hey there, kiddo, it seems I’m not a figment of your imagination after all.”

Dean stared at his little brother who looked like he’s about to cry. He didn’t know what was going on.

“Gabriel… You’re real? You’re alive?” Sam stutters out the question. He was shaking, standing up from his seat and moved to the archangels side. “All these months I thought you were just… in my head. H-how…?” his voice was cracking, he didn’t finish what he was about to say.

Dean thought, like a hallucination of Lucifer a few years ago? What was his little brother thinking? He was smarter than this, to call for a trickster to keep him company. He didn’t speak his mind and just continued to watch the event unfold. He’ll just ask questions later so he won’t ruin the moment.

Sam always did had a soft spot for the archangel.

“Oh God… Oh my God… Gabriel… It’s really you…!” Sam gasped, pulling the angel close in a tight embrace.

“Yeah, took you long enough to figure out,” Gabriel chuckled, returning the embrace on the taller man, “Prayers can really make miracles, Sammy.” He’ll just have to explain later how he was resurrected.

Dean was left out of place. In a very awkward situation. He was supposed to be the one asking a lot things right now, but he guessed it’s not really the right time. When his eyes met with Gabriel’s, there was an apologetic look in those angelic hazel eyes and a hand signals Dean to ‘shoo’ away.

The older hunter sighs, defeated. He’ll remember to return after the chick-flick moment is done and his little brother recovers from whatever he’s crying about.

He walks out of the room with a smile. Sammy was crying tears of joy for once and to Dean, that was very good…


End file.
